A heart in chains
by Nihilismus
Summary: Thresh, the fearsome warden of the fields. A creature made by hatred. But is he really only a demon? Isn't there still a touch of humanity in his eyes? Sona never met him before. Where his foot touches the ground of the fields, blood is running. She soon will find out more about the stranger and his past and why she starts to feel for him...


**Phew, just finished this chapter. Heyoo guys.^^ I'm new to all the ff stuff. This is my first fan fiction ever. I've been playin LOL for about a year now and I love it, especially Thresh, the Chain Warden. The way his personality is combined with his manner is just impressing. I'd like to add that English is not my mother tongue. :/ But English marks are great.^^ The main pairing will be Sona x Thresh. I couldn't resist, I just had to wright down my thoughts about that. Warning: It's kinda bloody and stuff. But I promise there will be lemons too. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of League of Legends or Riot. **

The shadow isles – a place full of darkness, torture and especially… fear. All creatures calling them their home are the pure fear itself. They are as powerfull as evil and their hearts are filled with hatred, hatred for the mortals. Everyone of them is a master of his doing. That's why they became interesting for the institute of war, whether if they perform black magic or simply physically pain. They all spread fear on the fields of justice. One of them is Thresh… simply a demon made by torture and hatred… or just a misunderstood person?

Thresh was standing in front of Lucian, smiling, when he remembered the beautiful torture he did to him. The gaze of the black man could have been able to kill. Graves, still killing minions to save the turret, prepared himself for the fight against the purifier. Abruptly Lucian disappeared into the bush to his left.

"They come…" Thresh whispered.

"They better hurry." Graves growled back, grasping his weapon more tightly.

Everything around them became silent, except for the rivers soughing. Thresh threw his lantern into the brush. The same second Lucian, Sona and Shyvana rushed out of it, going in for 2 kills.

"Just as expected…"

Thresh pulled back his lantern and started to run on them, but before any bullet of Lucians weapons could hit him, he jumped onto the wall to his right and made a few steps on it, so that he was able to throw his sickle, without hitting a minion. When he jumped off the wall, his shackle including the sickle wrapped around Shyvanas neck, forcing her to the ground, when he pulled it back hard. Her hands on the ground, she felt it vibrating. Lucian stopped running, his rage turned to fear, when the now hearable thunder came closer.

Hecarim, the shadow of war and another creature of the shadow isles, appeared from the river. The ground burst under his hooves. Shyvana was unable to move and Hecarim ran straight up to him. Suddenly Sona stood before him, ready to use her Crescendo to stop the nearly unstoppable centaur. Graves was a split second faster. He used his Smoke Screen to blind the maven of the strings. Before she knew what happened, something big and very fast ran past her.

Heca kicked Lucian into the wall, it burst and blood was running from his mouth. Graves smiled. He now was standing in front of the broken man. Blood soaked Lucians clothes. Hecarims heavy kick had cracked the whole chest, all ribs and even the sternum were totally broken.

"It's over, friend." said Graves.

"Fuck *cough* *cough* you." the pistolero smiled back. He closed his eyes, waiting for the last shot.

*Blang*

With blood running down his forehead, he fell back. The bullet had gone right through his head.

"Finally I got his soul too." Thresh muttered, still holding the dragon halfling down. Shyvana roared loud and released her inner dragon, breaking the wardens shackles in thousands of parts. But before she was able to bring up her strength, she was stopped. Her heart was beating in panic, when an entire army of dead riders was running on her. She closed her eyes and wanted to run away. It frightened her. When she opened her eyes they were gone. Suddenly she was kicked heavy from the side. Hecarims whole mass was throwen against the red dragons body. It knocked her off her feet. Meanwhile several bullets from Graves shotgun hit her, not strong enough to penetrate the dragons skin. She straightened up and opened her wings, ready to bury her deadly claws in Graves flesh.

Right at this moment Hecarims halberd pierced her chest.

"You should've stayed on the ground." spoke the dark centaur.

Shyvana fell to her side. It doesn't matter if you die on the fields or outside them. Death is a dark, sad feeling. Shyvana was not even able to cry out in pain. The edge of the riders deadly weapon had directly penetrated her heart.

After this successfully fight Heca and Graves headed back to base. Now Thresh stood alone on his lane, blood dripping from his sickle. He was exhausted. Keeping down this dragon had cost more strength, than he thought. He slashed his weapon through some minions, keeping them from the turret.

Suddenly there came a whimper from one of the bushes. Thresh became keen of hearing. He hid himself in the other bush. The demon grasped his lantern, swung it twice and threw it into the bush the voice had come from.

"Sona." Thresh smiled.

It was the first fight, he met the blue-haired girl. He had only heard of her as a deaf, but strong opponent. Time find out whether its true.

Frightened she gazed at the chain warden. Unfortunately she had stumbled, making the spooky phantom noticing her.

"Gotcha…"

A tear ran down her cheek. She wanted to move, but couldn't. Thresh shot his second shackle in, without making the sickle hit the maven of strings. The shackle lay itself around Sonas hips, pulling her a little closer and suddenly Thresh pulled himself behind her. Frozen in fright she dropped her Etwahl.

The aura, Threshs body was surrounded with, made her shudder.

"I may won't hear your screams, too sad. But I can hear your heart. It beats in fear." He wrapped his arm around Sona turning her around. Her eyes now met the empty, cold gaze of the chain wardens eye sockets.

"It won't hurt." He said in a calm voice. He rested his glowing, right hand on Sonas chest, pushing it slowly into it. Her eyes widened, when she felt the gloved hand grasping something.

"Have you ever seen your soul? Would you like to?"

Sona felt her life essence taken from her body. A lightly blue glowing orb came out her chest, when the chain warden pulled back his hand.

*Crescendo*

Before he could realize what was happening, his mind was dazed by the extreme loud sound waves born from the Etwahl, Sona had managed to stroke her hand over.

Thresh dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

"How unruly." The chain warden murmured.

He ran after her, clenching his teeth and grasping his sickle tight. Sona felt it would be hard to escape. She had used her flash earlier and she had no mana left to heal herself up. She probably had to face him.

Sona turned around to view directly at the undead phantom behind her. Thresh stopped running and now stood silently in front of the nearly done musician. His body was in a bad condition too. The Crescendo had almost knocked him out and Sonas poking from earlier had brought him to half of his life points.

Thresh slit his sickle through the water of the river they both stood face to face. A red trail of blood found its way to Sonas feet, surrounding them. The fast strike had washed all the blood from Threshs sickle.

"What is the meaning of your doing?" Sona yelled at him.

"The way I use my strength incumbent to me. When I decide to use it to kill and torture, I don't need a reason. So also my existence at all has none. I'll make them all know me and fear me…. Only loneliness is real torture…"

Warm.

Sona felt her blood soaking her light blue dress. Thresh had flashed forward and had rammed the whole edge of the sickle into her chest. At the same time, however, Thresh sank to his knees again, his chest pierced by spear-like tone formations, Sona had played. As if he was absently, Thresh stood up, using his last strength, useless. His mind became blank, as well as Sonas. Her lifeless body leaned against the chain wardens. They both fell to the ground, Sona laying on top of Thresh. The lantern, the chain warden always carried by his side started glowing and two glowing orbs left the liveless bodies.

When they vanished into the spectral prison, they slightly touched.

**Well that's it for this time. Hope some of you enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to get some reviews. And btw: I'm able to deal with critique.^^ **


End file.
